


Behind Blue Eyes and a Stupid Grin

by Silks_shadow



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Movie(s), Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silks_shadow/pseuds/Silks_shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percival/Lancelot soulmate AU. Percival had always expected some kind of big mysterious revelation the day he finds his soulmate, but now that he has found him, he isn’t really sure he was ready for that.<br/>(Mention of Merlin/Harry in chapter 2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank the wonderful veni_vidi_vici for helping me with this fic.  
> And yes, I'm new here. It's the first fic I post on this website. (So uh...hello there ! *wave*)  
> I read a lot of soulmate AU involving Hartwin and I wanted to try something with Percilot. I apologize in advance because English is not my first language (I’m French. And thus I usually prefer to write in French). But I wanted to write something in English. It’s kind of a personal challenge. I’m thinking of starting a series of One-Shot like this one. Because Percilot deserve to have more fanfictions. I hope you will like it.

**“** Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me!"

Percival didn’t mean to shout like that, but he was so surprised, he simply couldn’t help it. His hand had barely grasped Lancelot’s, or at least he had meant to grasp the other agent’s hand, but the sudden surge of energy that jolted through is body had stopped him. He looked up at his partner, in shock.

“I don’t think so, love,” Lancelot threw the flabbergasted man a teasing grin. Of course he was grinning, Percival thought to himself as the overwhelming sensation that had struck him just moments ago began to dissipate. Percival loved that grin and loathed it at the same time.

He couldn’t deny that his partner was attractive. Hell, he was probably Kingsman’s most charming agent and that stupid grin only made him prettier. But he also knew that Lancelot was a real pain in the ass and that smile currently gracing the agent’s face could only mean one thing: he was in trouble.

Still, something had changed. Something monumental had happened between them.

He had absolutely not expected it, but it happened nonetheless.

He looked down at his hand, still millimeters away from Lancelot’s bloody one.

The timing could not possibly be worse. Just a few minutes ago, they were in a bloody battle fighting for their lives; they seriously needed to get away from this place right now. Percival accessed their situation again, in a more professional manner, and glanced back and forth between Lancelot’s face and his bloodied hand. They had to get out, fast, but he first wanted to take care of his partner’s more serious wounds.

And then it happened.

Percival’s heart was pounding frantically against his ribcage where, only a few moments ago, a strange warmth had enraptured him. If he looked down at the skin on his chest, he knew he would find the name of the grinning idiot in front of him.

He hadn’t expected this.

He and Lancelot were still new acquaintances. It was only the third mission they’d worked together. But clearly, it had been enough for Percival to discover how annoying the man could be. That, however, didn’t stop him from feeling this strange attraction to the idiot. At times, Lancelot was like a child on a sugar rush, but Percival had eyes — his partner also happened to be undeniably attractive. Percival would have probably given anything to have the opportunity to take him to bed just for one night. No strings attached. That is, up until now…

He looked up and he wasn’t surprised to meet those amazing blue eyes. Lancelot’s gaze always made him feel nervous, but now it held a different meaning, a particular joy that he couldn’t define.

Looking down once more, he tentatively moved his hand until it touched Lancelot’s.

The pleasant sensation was still happening and this time, he couldn’t hold back a gasp.

“It’s impossible! I mean, surely we touched each other before…”

Lancelot grinned again. “I’m fairly sure I never had the pleasure, Percy. But now that you speak of it, I wouldn’t object to that.” He groaned when his partner smacked him with his umbrella.

“You idiot! I hate you, you know.”

It was not completely true and probably bore less and less truth each time Lancelot flashed that smile in his direction, but Percival needed to let go of the tension. He had always expected some kind of big mysterious revelation the day he would find his soulmate. Instead, he’s left with only a mix of elation, irritation and one persistent thought: that man is insufferable.

“You can’t hate me, I’m your soulmate.”

Lancelot wasn’t wrong. Percival looked sheepish as he contemplated Lancelot’s words. He couldn’t really hate him, but it wasn’t hard to find him annoying nonetheless.

“Right.” He coughed and averted his gaze. “And stop with this fucking nickname!”

“Would you prefer I call you…”

Lancelot leaned in close and whispered his given name with a smirk. Percival pouted. That wasn’t very gentlemanly at all. But who even cared?

Lancelot’s shirt had been damaged during the fight. And now everyone could read perfectly his name etched across a section of the man’s chest. His true name. The name he swore that no Kingsman agent would ever know.

This was NOT supposed to happen.

Galahad and Gawain would probably tease him endlessly if they knew his real name… WHEN they would know it. Lancelot was bound to walk half naked around them, on purpose, at that, the impossible git. Maybe Percival could try to delay the inevitable.

“Well, perhaps not…”

Lancelot grinned. “I thought you’d say that.”

Percival sighed deeply. How was he even suppose to handle this? Lancelot was now closer than ever and he was looking at him oddly, it made him feel uneasy and restless. The unwelcome anxiety made Percival notice slower than he usually would, that the man’s gaze was on his lips. He could read desire beneath a veil of doubt.

Lancelot… No, James, was his soulmate. Maybe for now he could just stick to that fact and worry later about the consequences.

When Lancelot’s lips finally met his, Percival could only kiss him back, his anger forgotten.

If this infuriating idiot was his soulmate, he couldn’t really stay angry forever. Plus, it meant that he would be able to kiss those lips as much as he would want to. And…God help him…He knew he was already damned. The way Lancelot’s body moved against his was almost sinful. He was completely besotted and he couldn’t care less.

Lancelot would certainly be his demise, but it was such a beautiful way to die. He couldn’t wait to see and especially _experience_ what would happen between them.

Hands were already slipping underneath his clothes. His breath was short and his mind barely registered the words that were whispered in his ear.

But it didn’t matter. He had a soulmate.

When they broke apart, Percival couldn’t help but staring into his partner’s eyes. Lancelot’s eyes were sparkling with delight and amusement. But for once, this happiness was shared between the two of them.

“Do you still hate me now?” Percival glared at him, but he couldn’t suppress a grin.

“I guess not,” he mumbled.

He grabbed his partner by the tie, dragging him closer. “After all,” he whispered, “At last, I have finally found a way to shut you up.”

Lancelot’s response was cut short as lips claimed his mouth once more. Soon, any words of protest disappeared from his mind.

“And you love it.”Percival moaned as Lancelot kissed his neck.

“I’m going to make your life hell, Percy. And you will have to kiss me a lot or you won’t be able to handle it.”

He kissed him again, probably thinking that he had won this war. But Percival knew it was just the beginning — he may have won the battle, but not the war. Lancelot’s threats were probably as dangerous as his lopsided grin. He was looking forward to it. He had every intention of spending the rest of his life committed to this man. He had at last found his soulmate. And we would never let him go.

* * *

 

“I still hate you, you know.”

Lancelot chuckled against Percival’s shoulder and the man shuddered. They had barely made it back to their hotel. Lancelot had been insistent and passionate. And when they finally reached their room, they had stumbled in a whirl of passion.

“I know you don’t,” Lancelot murmured. “I seem to recall that you were moaning my name only a few minutes ago.”

Percival groaned quietly and snuggled a bit more into his lover’s shoulder.

“Please just shut up,” he mumbled back.

Lancelot glanced down at him with a smirk.

“Make me.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think ? Should I keep writing about those two?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival and Lancelot are back after their mission and they have a conversation with Merlin about soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I’m back with a second chapter. It’s just a continuation of the chapter 1. There’s a brief mention of Merlin/Galahad at the end of it. This time, I didn't ask for anyone to correct my English. I thought it was okay. So I hope there are not too many mistakes.

It was not uncommon for Merlin to be interrupted in the middle of his work. Hell, Kingsman agents were actually the most annoying people on Earth, always asking him to fix glasses, umbrellas, or guns that they somehow always managed to break during missions. When Lancelot and Percival entered his office this morning, he immediately winced. What the hell had they done this time?

Lancelot had already destroyed three suits in only a month, and Percival had always been overly enthusiastic with guns, even if he rather favored daggers when he could.

Merlin muttered a few words under his breath before sitting up to meet them.

“Lancelot, Percival. Gentlemen, what can I do for you?”

The two men looked at each other.

“We wish to speak to you” Lancelot answered. He looked around, just like if he was expecting a sudden threat, before adding. “In private”

Merlin’s eyebrows rose with surprise, but he didn’t comment this decision.

“Without cameras or wiretaps”, Percival muttered a few seconds later.

This time, Merlin was really curious. What had happened? It was not often that agents requested this complete privacy. It was usually reserved for matters of national security. He didn’t understand. Their last mission together had been a success, even if Lancelot was still recovering from a few injuries, but it had been nothing particularly serious.

“Very well”, he agreed. “Shall I take a computer with me to save particular data?”

“Yes, please”, answered Lancelot.

Percival seemed to be about to protest, but his partner glared at him severely.

“You know perfectly well that it has to be documented, even if we decide to keep it private.”

The older agent nodded with a sigh. “You are right, of course”, he whispered. “But I don’t like it.”

“Me neither, Percy, me neither”, Lancelot answered.

Merlin was surprised when James put a hand on his partner’s shoulder. Well, this was not entirely surprising. Lancelot had always been one to initiate physical contact. He was open and loud, one individual who could be really annoying if he wanted to. On the other hand, Percival had always been the quiet one, a man who didn’t waste time with useless chatter. It was surprising that Percival would allow Lancelot to be this close to him without a word of protestation.

Curious things must have happened indeed.

“Shall we?” Lancelot asked, nodding at the door. “Unless you think your office is the safest place to do this?”

“Come with me” Merlin motioned them to come after him. He guided them through several corridors, further and further from his office, until they finally stopped in front of a closed door.

Merlin opened it immediately, motioning for them to enter. He closed the doors behind them. When he faced the two men again, his expression was serious.

“This room is cleared of any recording devices. No one will know what will be discussed within these walls.”

He placed his computer on the table before him.

“Now, what do you wish to talk about?”

The two agents exchanged a nervous glance and it was Lancelot who started.

“Well, we… The thing is… Well, things happen during missions. We don’t always expect them to happen. But you know, missions don’t happen like we would expect and…”

The man was rambling. It was not uncommon for Lancelot to use this to cover fear of embarrassment. This time, however, Merlin could sense that something was off. It was not the usual happy rambling, followed by a stupid joke and a smile. The man was nervous, and to see him in this state meant that something very serious had happened to him.

Percival glared at his partner and Merlin couldn’t hide a smile. Watching the two men interact was always entertaining. He often took bets with his coworkers on how long would Percival listen to Lancelot without hitting him. This time, it was obvious that the man was really not amused.

“Oh, for God’s sake“, Percival muttered before he hit Lancelot at the back of his head.

His partner whined. “What did you do that for?” He asked. “It hurts!”

“Precisely” Percival answered without showing any remorse.  “You were rambling”

“Was I?” Lancelot was already smirking again and Percival rolled his eyes.

“You were”, he confirmed. “And we don’t have time for this.”

“What is this about?” Merlin finally asked.

He didn’t want to see the two of them get lost in their usual bickering. It was always funny to watch, but today he didn’t want to waste time with this.

Percival sighed deeply.

“I found my soulmate”, he said a few seconds later. He could have announced the death of a fellow comrade with a similar expression, and Merlin didn’t know if he ought to be happy of sorry for him.

“Oh… Congratulations, I suppose”, he said slowly.

He opened his laptop.

“I suppose you wish to add it to your personal file?”

It was customary for Kingsman agents to put their soulmate’s identity into the database. It was always useful to know if their personal life would interfere or not with future missions. However, Merlin still didn’t understand the need for secrecy. He had seen Gawain or Ector proudly displaying their soulmate’s name on their chest. Why would Percival want to hide his?

“I will need to take a picture of your mark”, Merlin said. “If you would…”

He gestured to the man’s shirt, and Percival sighed before slowly undoing the buttons.

“Do you wish for Lancelot to stay?” Merlin asked. He wasn’t sure why the other man was still here, but he was surprised when Percival smirked.

“He already knows”.

“Okay…” Now Merlin was completely lost, but his eyes widened when he read the name inked on the agent’s skin.  “Oh… I see.”

He couldn’t help but grin. He hadn’t seen that coming, but now he understood perfectly the strange closeness the two men shared. They were soulmates. He was, however, surprised that it took them so long to discover it.

“How long have you known?” He asked them.

“Since our last mission”, Percival answered with a grim tone. “We didn’t think it would happen.”

“Be a little happier, Percy”, James smiled. “You look like you made a horrible mistake. You were not this distraught last night when we…”

Lancelot finished his sentence with a loud grunt when Percival stepped on his foot.

“I hate you”, his lover gritted through his teeth.

“No you don’t”, answered James with a grin.

“I still don’t understand the need for secrecy”, Merlin smiled. “You are not the first agents to find a soulmate in this organization.”

“But we are partners”, answered Lancelot. “What would happen if this knowledge falls into the wrong hands? It could comprise both of us.”

Merlin didn’t doubt that this was mainly Percival’s reasoning, but of course there were right.

“I can ask Arthur to put you in different teams, but we all know that it wouldn’t solve your problem.”

“It wouldn’t”, Percival confirmed. “You know perfectly well that we are more effective together.”

Merlin nodded. He understood them too well. He fought the urge to touch his own soulmate’s mark on his chest. He had gotten it a few years ago, but it was still hard for him to see his lover put his own life in danger for the sake of a mission.

“We know about you and Galahad”, Lancelot grinned, and Merlin looked up at him with surprised. Red was slowly spreading on his cheeks while he tried to keep a neutral expression.

“I beg your pardon?” He stuttered.

Percival snorted while Lancelot giggled.

“If you thought you were subtle, think again”, Percival told him. “We caught you several times, and I did at least three missions with Galahad. The man somehow always manages to get hurt. I saw your name on his chest.”

Merlin groaned and fought the urge to get out of the room and shout at his lover for being so careless.

“Well, I guessed it was bound to happen”, he mumbled. “Harry is always so… “

“Impossible”, Percival provided for him. “Just like James”. He sighed. “I can’t believe we are having this conversation.”

Percival didn’t pull away when Lancelot kissed him quickly.

“Admit it, Percy, you love it” The man smiled.

It was soon James’ turn to show his mark in order to update his file.

“Well, I have all the data I need”, Merlin finally declared. “What transpired in this room won’t be repeated. Your secret is safe with me, for now at least. I don’t doubt your colleagues will soon discover it. Those things never remain secret, especially with spies.”

“Thank you, Merlin. We appreciate it”, was Lancelot’s response.

* * *

 

When Merlin entered his office again, he smiled at the man who was sitting on his desk.

“What are you doing here?” He demanded. “Don’t you have a report to write?”

His lover rolled his eyes.

“I missed you”, the man replied. “And you were gone.”

Merlin closed the gap between them with a gentle kiss, and his lover responded with passion.

“Harry”, Merlin breathed when they broke apart. “We can’t keep meeting like this.”

He moaned as the man kissed his neck.

“Why not?” Harry whispered against his skin.

Merlin’s hands were already stroking his lover’s hair, while the man kissed him again.

“We will get caught. We cannot… “

His words of protest were silenced by a loud moan. Harry’s hands had found their way to his trousers and were rubbing him through the fabric.

“Fuck… Harry… Stop it!”

“Only if you take me to bed”, the man grinned, and Merlin knew that he had lost another battle.

Of course, they met Lancelot and Percival while on their way to Harry’s room. But for once, Merlin didn’t care. He had Harry in his arms and nothing else mattered.

* * *

 

A few hours later, Percival and Lancelot were having tea in the common room. The place was relatively quiet at this time of the day. Only two other agents were sitting in the armchairs, both engaged in a quiet conversation.

“Percy?”

Percival looked up to meet his lover’s gaze, only to glare at him.

“What?”

Lancelot winked at him before flashing a charming grin.

“Care for a shag in the hallway?”

Percival’s cheeks turned a pretty shade of red and the man tried to hide behind his newspaper.

“If you ever suggest something like that again, I will shoot you”

“Whatever you say, love”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it :)


End file.
